The pouring of low slump concrete into forms to build sidewalks, patios, roads, ramps, bridges, and the like is well known. Thus, for example, it is known to mix water with concrete powder and possibly other materials to obtain a stiff relatively dry slurry which can be poured into wooden forms or the like where the concrete sets and becomes self supporting.
It is also known to reinforce this low slump concrete by the use of reinforcing rods made of steel or the like, the rods being placed into the forms prior to the pouring of the concrete and being held in elevated altitude in the forms by feet or plastic inserts or such so that the rods are ultimately embedded in the set concrete.
It is further known to vibrate the concrete by inserting into or placing onto the concrete, before it has set, a mechanical vibrator. The function of the vibrator is to vibrate the concrete so that air and voids are eliminated therefrom thereby to avoid the formation of undesirable pockets or honeycombs in the hardened concrete.
It has been found, unfortunately, that after a number of years the reinforcing rods may corrode thus weakening the thusly formed construction. This will especially happen under, for example, conditions whereby salt is spread in the winter to prevent the formation of ice. It will also happen due to the prevalence of acid rain and in ocean front structures, and so forth. To avoid the corrosion of reinforcing rods, they have been coated with a non-corrosive coating such as 0.005 to 0.010 inches of epoxy to shield them from the action of corrosive substances. This coating is frequently destroyed or marred upon being contacted by a vibrator which is being used as indicated above.